


The Neverending Story

by Alixtii



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Bisexual Character, Codices, Drabble, Gen, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Post-Canon, Prophecy, Tradëscan Codex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-29
Updated: 2005-09-29
Packaged: 2017-10-02 21:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alixtii/pseuds/Alixtii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dawn examines the Tradëscan Codex. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Neverending Story

  
"So the Tradescan Codex contains all that has been, all that is, and all that will be?" Dawn asked Giles.

"Well, not every single thing that happens. Obviously, that would require a much larger book. You can think of this as a sort of 'Greatest Hits' version."

Dawn considered, then flipped to the end of the book. "Then we know the world ends?"

"Well not exactly."

Dawn quickly scanned the Etruscan iconography, trying to find out how it ended. When her gaze landed on the final three word clusters, she let loose a quiet groan.

It read "To be continued."

**Author's Note:**

> [LJ/DW Comments](http://alixtii.dreamwidth.org/256302.html#comments)


End file.
